This Moment
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Summary : Hinata, gadis yang selalu menutup dirinya dari siapapun, mendapat hadiah ulangtahun dari seseorang yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan mengetahui hari ulangtahunnya./ NaruHina.. special Hinata's birthday.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Moment © Kithara Blue **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, weird story, songfic (maybe), ect.**

**Pairing : **_**NARUTO X HINATA**_

**Rated : **_**T **_

**Genre: **_**ROMANCE**_

**Summary :** _Hinata, gadis yang selalu menutup dirinya dari siapapun, mendapat hadiah ulangtahun dari seseorang yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan mengetahui hari ulangtahunnya._

**Hope you like it :D**

**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san~**

**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**

**~oo000oo~**

Aku melihatnya duduk direrumputan, menatapi langit yang membumbum tinggi diangkasa, terhiasi semburat merah ketika sang surya kembali keperaduan dan sekelompok burung yang mengepakkan sayap mereka dengan bebas. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, aku bisa melihatnya lebih hidup ketika dia berada disini. Dia—Hyuuga Hinata— memegang kamera yang selalu bersamanya, kemudian mulai memotret indahnya alam sore ini.

.

.

.

Gadis bermata lavender itu melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sekolah yang sunyi, hanya terdengar hentakan kakinya yang teratur menggema di lorong itu. Dia menuju ke kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Decitan pintu yang terbuka tidak sedikit pun mengusik keramaian di kelas itu. Hinata menghela nafas berat kemudian berjalan ke bangkunya dipojok paling belakang kelas itu, dia melirik melalui sudut matanya ke lelaki berambut pirang yang terduduk dikelilingi hampir murid dikelas itu, mata mereka bersibobrok, ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Seluruh muka Hinata merona dan dia kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kembali Hinata tersenyum kecil saat menatap langit sedari tadi dia terduduk dibangkunya, sedangkan Naruto yang tengah bercanda masih tetap mencuri pandang kearah gadis itu.

"Hah~" hela nafas berat Hinata saat membaca e-mail dari ayahnya.

_Kami akan ke China siang ini, mungkin minggu depan akan pulang. _

_Belajarlah yang rajin, Hinata._

"Mereka tidak ingat lagi." Bisik Hinata lirih.

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah sudah bunyi beberapa jam yang lalu membuat kelas Hinata menjadi sepi, Hinata masih terduduk membaca novelnya. "Hm, cerita yang bagus." Gumam Hinata setelah menghabiskan lembaran novelnya. Pandangan matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang dapat dijangkau. Tak ada seorang pun, hanya dirinya, kemudian dia berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

Hinata menyenandungkan pelan seirama dengan lagu yang didengarnya, lagu dari diva favoritenya Mariah Carey "**Hero**". Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju padang rumput tempatnya biasa merasa lebih hidup.

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah buku ditengah rerumputan tempatnya biasa duduk. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke buku itu, kemudian diambilnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat isi buku itu.

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

Lagu itu masih mengisi pendengarannya, Hinata masih membalikkan isi buku itu yang dipenuhi gambar dirinya dengan segala ekspresi. Dan ketika membuka lembaran terakhir matanya hampir menitikan air mata. Air mata kebahagian. Belum pernah ada yang memberinya hadiah seperti ini, bahkan sangat jarang yang ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya.

"**Happy Birthday, Hinata. You're a beautiful angel I ever met."**

_But only love can say, try again or walk away_

_But I believe for you and me_

_The sun will shine one day_

_So I'll just play my part_

_And pray you'll have a change of heart_

_But I can't make you see it through_

_That's something only love can do_

_In your arms as the dawn is breaking_

_Face to face and a thousand miles apart_

_I've tried my best to make you see_

_There's hope beyond the pain_

_If we give enough, if we learn to trust_

Lagu yang didengar Hinata berubah seketika ketika seseorang melepas earphone darinya kemudian menyenandungkan lagu "**Only Love**" tepat di telinganya. Hinata mati-matian menahan gugupnya, dia masih tidak berani melihat ke belakang, melihat pemuda yang membisik lagu di telinganya.

"Ah, Happy Birthday, Hinata-_chan_! Apa kau menyukai hadiahku?" Naruto kemudian berjalan kedepan Hinata setelah selesai menyanyikan dua bait lagu "**Only Love**"

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget, matanya terbelalak. Dia tak percaya ini semua terjadi, Naruto yang melakukan semua ini?

Naruto melihat aliran air mata di wajah Hinata "Hai, Hinata. Apa kau tak menyukai hadiahku? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Hinata tak mampu bicara, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, dia tidak percaya dengan hal yang baginya hanya mimpi.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah permohonan sebelum meniup lilinnya." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran yang terpatri di wajahnya. Hinata kemudian melihat kue yang dipegang oleh Naruto, dia tersenyum. Kemudian menutup matanya dan membuat permohonan "_Tuhan, jika ini mimpi kumohon jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi terindah yang pernah kumiliki ini._" Hinata kemudian membuka matanya dan menangkap senyum tulus dari Naruto.

"Hembus lilinnya, Hinata-chan." Hinata menggangguk dan tersenyum mendengar perintah lembut dari Naruto. "Yeyyy, umurmu sudah 17 tahun, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto lagi setelah Hinata selesai mematikan seluruh lilin di kuenya.

"Aku ingin melakukan satu hal lagi Hinata, duduklah." Perintah Naruto langsung saja dituruti Hinata. Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan kemudian berhenti.

_Oh, yeah... I feel good downy,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_Neol bogiman haedo neukkimi hwakhwak gaseumi jjaritae gyesok neowana_

_Eodil nolleo ganeun ge sangsangdwae anijiman niga beolsseo nae yeochineuro chakgakdwae_

_Niga hanbeon useojumyeon gamdang andwae jangjeomeun manjeom danjeommajeo wanbyeokhae_

_Ni saenggak haneunge hukeusongcheoreom banbokdwae naui sarangui yeonghwa niga gamdokhae.._

Hinata terbelalak melihat Naruto menyanyikan lagu Jaypark "**Girlfriend**". Dia sungguh takjub melihat Naruto menyanyi, suaranya sungguh bagus. Dan dia menyukai ini. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan masih menyanyikan lagu Jaypark.

_Nae kkumsogeneun neoya neorang daehwa hallyeogo hangungmareul baeun geoya_

_Urineun unmyeong neon nahante orheun geoya nan oenson baksucheoreom neoneun namanui jjak_

_Na mideojullae bulleosseo na mideodo dwae nan gogijip geomnal ttae ansim sikyeojulge_

_Niga himdeureohago itgo motgyeondil ttae nan husidin ni masulcheoreom sangcheoreul eobsaejulge_

Naruto berjongkok didepan Hinata dan masih melantunkan lagu yang sama.

_Nae daehaeseo an joheun soril deullyeodo nal mideo baby_

_Saramdeureun nae maeumeul molla but your the one for me_

_Na wollae ireochido anha yejeonen yeoja manhasseo_

_Jigeumbuteo neoman bolge baby your all I need_

_Just be my girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girl friend, my girl_

_Be my girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girl_

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berdiri. Hinata hanya menggeleng kemudian tertawa renyah. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang melihat tawa renyah Hinata pertama kalinya. Dia masih memegang tangan Hinata, menari mengelilingi Hinata masih dengan lantunan lagu "_Girlfriend_"-nya

_Narang sagyeojullae neorang haengbokhallae_

_Just be my girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girlfriend, _

_Yeahhhh~_

Naruto berhenti bernyanyi kemudian membungkukan badannya menghadap Hinata dengan senyum puas terlukis diwajahnya. Hinata menepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Fiuh~" hela nafas Naruto memegang dadanya kini denagn cengiran terpatri diwajahnya.

"Jadi, Hinata-_chan_?" Katanya memulai pembicaraan. "Hm," sahut Hinata yang mengerutkan alisnya.

Muka Naruto berubah serius, "_Will you be my girlfriend?_" tanya Naruto _to the point_ kemudian meraih tangan Hinata. "E-eh?" Hinata membeku mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, mungkin hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam sejarahnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan sedangkan Hinata memasang wajah bingung. Setelah selesai tertawa, Naruto memasang senyum kecil saat melihat wajah Hinata.

_Who wanna be my lady tonight?..._

_Who wanna be my lady tonight?... Is it you?..._

Naruto bernyanyi lagi, hanya dua baris. Dia meremas pelan tangan Hinata.

"Hm?" tanya Naruto lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Hinata yang masih membeku. Hinata kemudian menggangguk beberapa kali membuat cengiran di wajah Naruto kembali hadir.

"_I love you, my lady_." Ucap Naruto tepat ditelinag Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dipelukan Naruto dengan rona merah disekujur wajahnya.

—_Kau datang membawa rasa abstrak yang terindah dihidupku, bernama __**Cinta**__—_

_**END**_

**Author's place:**

WOKEHH~ selese juga ini fic special buat ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata.. Fiuh *elap keringat* #plak

Pengerjaan selama satu jam setengah wahaha, kalo rada aneh maafkan author yah.. maklum ngejar waktu.. abis telat banget sih publishnya :D *nyengir* sebenarnya mau buat dari tadi pagi, sayangnya nyampah di twitter lebih menggiurkan wkwkw.. tapi gak apa deh, kan bisa publish malam ini juga hoho XD

Tanggal 27 Desember~ okeh saya harus mengatakan "Happy Birthday, Hyuuga Hinata.." ~ mantab yah di Naruto chap 615, udah sama Naruto ajah... hua~ pair kesayanganku mantabbbb XD

Okehhh akhir kata.. RnR, please? XD

_**Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**_Kithara Bblue_**_


End file.
